Wireless tracking devices can useful for tracking people, animals, and inanimate objects, for example by attaching or otherwise associating a wireless tracking device to an item being tracked. The wireless tracking device can transmit a wireless signal that conveys locational information about the wireless tracking device, and thus about the item. When a wireless tracking device is limited to utilizing a single mode of operation for location detection, the device can be subject to diminished utility when the single mode of operation performs inadequately due to excess power consumption, noise, signal loss, failure, or other factor.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for improved location detection. For example, need exists for tracking location utilizing two or more modes of operation. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would support robust location tracking.